The Lion Hideout
by ijustlovemesomefriedchicken
Summary: Phil in his dream job, Dan in his dream...enclosure...and both of them in their dream world together.


**My video editor freezes a lot; here we are. Don't ask me questions!**

**Also if you wanna see my vlogs, videos, maybe some challenges later on then its LaurenToTheCore on youtube (: inspired by dan, phil, chris and pj btw!**

**On with the reason we're here; the phaness :3 **

"Knock knock," I said as he entered the lion hideout.

"Hey Dan!" Phil grinned, turning round from stroking one of their great manes. He was always happy now-a-days since he was looking after the animals he loved the most.

"I still can't believe all of this is real," I gazed around the huge warehouse-type building with four lions and a baby cub all spread around on the ash, with the door open for them to go outside into their grassy enclosure outside, the light streaming in, but they were all too busy sleeping, eating and- in one case- grooming their cubs.

"Me neither, it's like a dream come true! How many times have we watched National Geographic and I've said 'wow, imagine doing that as a job'?"

"About a million," I chuckled truthfully. There had been a point where he had been so addicted to the TV he had no videos up, didn't shave for a week, only showered every two or three days and I could hardly get him to tear his eyes away long enough to eat.

"Bad times..." said Phil, reading my mind, but then he grinned again in that natural Phil-ish way of his and grabbed my wrist. "Dude, you have to come meet Samba! She's the big mother lion, she's gorgeous, isn't she? Only five yours old and..."

Phil rambled on as he led me to the large female in one corner, me barely paying attention. I caught snippets of "Maria's dad died when he was just born..Maria's a boy...thought she was a girl...they're just like off of...they're so...all they do is eat and eat...roar...Dan?"

I had been too busy looking at his gleaming blue eyes and watching his soft lips go at 90 miles per hour I'd hardly taken in what he'd said. "Lovely."

Phil reached over and petted Samba and she snuggled up to his hand and licking his arm like a normal cat would. I came up beside him and scratched her ears and she started purring; again, like an overgrown cat.

"Dan?"

I looked up.

"You'll never guess who else I'm in charge of..." his eyes almost shook with excitement.

I shook my head, baffled, when he grabbed my wrist yet again, sending electricity up and down my arm. When he'd dragged me half way across the zoo, he let go.

"What's so special about this little patch of grass?" I raised an eyebrow.

"No, we're not there yet, silly!" he chuckled. "C'mere."

He strolled around behind me and suddenly everything had gone black, the sun blocked by his hands over my eyes. "Phil, I can't see!"

"No shit, Sherlock," I heard the smile in his voice, his breath on the back of my neck... "I'll guide you."

Five minutes later he was directing me up five steps and through what sounded like another big metal door. "Phiiiil?" I asked when we stopped.

"Shoot, they're all out. Keep going," and he guided me another few steps, and feeling the air on my face I knew we were outside. "Now!"

When he pulled his hands off of me, the sun was blinding for a milesecond, but then there they were. "LLLAAAAAMMMAAAAAA!" I screamed.

Phil was laughing his head off as I set off at a run towards them; they only looked up lazily as the crazy boy approached. I began to sing, adressing each of the six llamas in turn.

"There's a llama, and a llama, and another little llama, llama, llama, fuzzy llama, llama, llama, duuuuuck!"

Phil couldn't stop laughing at me, buzzing around the llamas super hyper fast.

"I love you so much, I could honestly kiss you right now!"

The words just flew out, and I stopped in my tracks. Phil was right behind me, rooted to the spot too. He spoke first. "Why don't you then?"

I didn't need telling twice.

There we were, in the middle of the llama enclosure, his arms around my waist, mine around his neck, his mouth on mine kissing me passionately. He started rubbing his hands up and down my back


End file.
